


You'll Never Be a Monster

by LittlePeach27



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Other, fruits baskets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 17:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlePeach27/pseuds/LittlePeach27
Summary: Taken from a scene from Fruits Basket Another. A short and sweet one-shot about Hajime telling his father what Ren told him about monsters.
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	You'll Never Be a Monster

"Dad!" Hajime yelled excitedly as he rushed towards his father. 

"Hey, bud. Did you have fun with Mutsuki?" Kyo asked his son. Hajime nodded happily. 

"Good. Ready to go home-" Kyo started to ask but was interrupted by a man running up to him. "Sorry! I know you're ready to leave but I need your help with something. It'll only take a second!" The man said. Kyo sighed in irritation. "Fine. I'll be right back, Hajime." 'This is what I get for helping Shisous dojo I guess...' Kyo thought. He ruffled his sons hair and walked off with the other man. After he was gone Hajime took out a small ball from his pocket and started bouncing it but the ball got away from him so he quickly chased after it. That's when he heard someone call out to him. He looked around but didn't see anyone. He heard it again and decided to follow it. He finally found a woman standing behind a large round window. Hajime couldn't really make out her face since it was covered in shadow but he could see she was very pretty with long black hair but also looked a bit old to him.

"Who are you?" He asked innocently. "Do we know each other?" The woman smiled. 

"I'm the mother of the family head. I know everyone. I guess it's true then. You won't turn into a monster." She told him. Hajime looked at her in confusion. 

"Monster-?" He began but then he heard his Kyos voice. He stared for a second before heeding his fathers call.

"There you are! You scared me to death! Don't do that!" Kyo scolded. 

"Sorry..." The boy replied.

"Just..." His father sighed heavily. "Be more careful next time. Come on. Your mom is making dinner." Hajime nodded and took his fathers hand. They were almost to the edge of the estate before they came across a group of elderly Sohma women. 

"Hajime-kun!" "Oh my Hajime-kun, you are looking more like your father everyday!" "He's just like his father!" They all exclaimed. He gripped his fathers pant leg. Something about them, mixed with what the woman had said, made him nervous. Kyo bent down to his level and ruffled his hair. 

"No need to be scared. Tell them thank you." His father said to him with a gentle voice. Hajime bowed his head respectfully. 

"T-thank you." He stuttered. Kyo picked him up into his arms and they continued on their way home.

"Hey, dad..." Hajime started saying after awhile. 

"What's up?" Kyo replied. 

"What does it mean to 'turn into a monster'?" he asked. His father stopped in his tracks. 

"Whe-... Where did you hear that?" Kyo asked with a trembling voice. Hajime looked at him in confusion. 

"A lady told me before we left. She said I wouldn't turn into a monster." Hajime said. Kyo didn't answer for a bit. He just pulled his son close to his chest and hugged him tightly before he started walking again. Hajimes eyes widened in confusion. 

"You don't need to worry about that." Kyo said quietly. 

"O-okay..." Hajime replied. He was still confused but if his dad said it was fine than he guessed it was. They got back home and Hajime ran to his mother who was currently making dinner.

"Momma!" He called happily. Tohru smiled down at him. "Welcome home!" She called back. "Did you have fun?" She asked. 

"Yeah! He had a fun new video game!" The boy replied. 

"Go wash up for dinner, Hajime." Kyo told him after changing his clothes, to which the boy replied with a nod and said "okay!" before running out of the room. Kyo walked over to his wife. 

"How were you tonight? Staying safe I hope." He said as he rubbed her large stomach. 

"Yep! I didn't even trip once!" She replied with pride, putting her fists up in front of her. Kyo light tapped his knuckles against her forehead. 

"Good." He said small laugh.

"What's wrong?" Tohru asked with a bit of worry in her voice. 

"Can't keep anything from you, huh?" He said to her with a small smile and sighed. "Apparently someone told Hajime that he won't turn into a monster." He said. Tohru gasped. 

"What?! Who??" She asked in a panic. Kyo shrugged.

He ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know. To be honest I hated for him to hear that from some random person but strangely I'm happy. I'm glad he'll never know that pain like I did." Kyo explained. Tohru smiled at him in understanding and clutched his large hands with both her own. 

"I'm glad too." She said to him in a soft voice. Hajime came back into the room then. 

"So what's for dinner?" Kyo asked. 

"Curry!" Tohru replied with a bright smile. 

"Yay! Curry!" Hajime called out in excitement, throwing his hands into the air. They all sat down at their small dinner table, with Kyo helping Tohru sit down, and enjoyed their meal. Hajime regaled them of his day playing video games, kicking and throwing a ball and many other activities with his cousins. Kyo and Tohru just listened and watched happily with peaceful smiles while they gripped each others hands under the table.


End file.
